1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to transferring data to a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a secure method of transferring software and/or data to a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are widely employed by individuals to conduct everyday transactions and a large personal computing industry has developed as a result. The personal computing industry includes not only the production and marketing of hardware (personal computers), but also development and commercial distribution of software. The software sector of the personal computing industry is marked by fierce competition. The possible consequences of copyright, trademark, and patent infringement seem to have little effect in dissuading the illegal reproduction, distribution and use of retail software. Elaborate schemes have been hatched to prevent illegal copying of software from diskettes, CD ROMs and other media. These efforts are directed not only at software pirates, but also at individuals who permit casual, but illegal copying of software which they legally own.
The efforts to prevent illegal copying of personal software distributed via hard copy in the form of diskettes or CD ROMs, or via soft copy in the form of downloaded software, are all lumped under the term “copy protection.” The term copy protection includes a host of known and widely reported techniques aimed at detection and prevention of illegal copying. One technique involves insertion into software of artifacts whose locations are randomly determined when the software is initially placed on a diskette, and which can only be reproduced under the original copying conditions. When illegal copying is attempted, the artifacts are obliterated and their absence is detected by a process in the software which reacts by altering the software program.
In view of the substantial and continuing black market in illegal personal computing software, additional effective schemes for copy protection are needed. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus that will prevent illegal use of software or data obtained from a software source. Further, it would be desirable to provide a deterrent to illegal use, but which may not include literal copying to a computer's persistent memory such as a hard drive.